I love you much than him you know
by Ravan-chama
Summary: Angleterre et Japon, ensemble, semblant vivre le parfait amour. Mais une seule petite rumeur peu tout changer, et transformer le destin de beaucoup de personnes... Comment Japon va t-i l'affronter ce nouveau problème, d'autant plus qu'Amérique semble intéressé? LEMON


Voilà, un tit AmériquexJapon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le FrUk (d'ailleurs j'ai un projet pour nos petits choux en cours héhé TwT)

Bref, bonne lecture, et oubliez pas les review ! w

Disclamer: les perso sont pô à moi w

* * *

Toute cette histoire se passe de nos jours, lorsque tous les pays avaient enfin réussis à résoudre leurs différents. Ils étaient à nouveau égaux, l'un ne contrôlant plus l'autre. Japon, qui n'était plus sous la menace d'Amérique, avait été soulagé de savoir que son peuple ne craignait plus aucune attaque des États-Unis, et qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre en paix, du moins pour le moment. Mais depuis peu, quelques nouvelles lui perturbait l'esprit, et l'empêchait de méditer paisiblement, ou bien de lire, ou encore de s'occuper autrement qu'en pensant à ces choses. Il avait appris par la bouche de Corée que Chine et Russie vivraient ensemble dans quelques mois, et qu'ils vivaient un amour passionné. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Japon, c'est que Russie passait beaucoup plus de temps que lui-même auprès de son onii-chan, et il n'aimait pas trop l'idée non plus qu'il puisse lui faire du mal, connaissant le caractère un peu "dérangé" du soviétique. Mais après tout, est-ce qu'il avait le droit de décider de ce que doivent faire les gens ? Non, bien entendu, il mit cette première pensée de côté, décidant de la prendre en considération plus tard. Satisfait d'avoir pus déjà mettre de côté une de ses pensées, il se leva, puis se dirigea vers un de ses salons, et demanda à une de ses servantes de lui servir un peu de thé. Mais en s'y rendant, une nouvelle pensée non désirable vint lui occuper l'esprit. Il paraîtrait que France et Angleterre auraient une relation, et qui dépasserait les simples relations professionnelles, et cette pensée l'énerva encore plus que la précédente. En effet, Angleterre et lui-même avaient une liaison amoureuse en ce moment, et cette perspective d'une autre ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il se sentait frustré qu'Angleterre en voit un autre que lui, si cela s'avérait être vrai. Il espérait tant que cette rumeur ne soit fausse ! Il s'asseyait, et attendit son thé, maintenant angoissé et embêté qu'il soit aussi inquiet à cause de cette rumeur, et s'en voulait d'y avoir pensé. Alors que la servante arrivait avec la tasse de thé fumante, Japon se remit soudain en mémoire ses ébats avec Angleterre. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il avait besoin de se remémorer ces passages agités de sa vie, mais nous oui. Il voulait inconsciemment avoir l'impression qu'Angleterre n'était qu'à lui, et non pas aussi à Francis -selon la rumeur-. Ses joues prirent instantanément une teinte rosée, et il toussota un peu, s'en voulant de penser de telles choses à un tel endroit.

-Il y a t-il quelque chose qui vous contrarie Honda-sama ?, demanda sa servante un peu inquiète.

-N...Non, rien du tout, tu peux disposer à présent.

-Bien, gochujin-sama.

Japon se retrouva alors à nouveau seul avec ses pensées, qui malgré lui, étaient les instants qu'il avait passé avec Arthur, et n'étaient pas du tout décentes. Il sentait le douces mains d'Angleterre parcourir son corps, sa virilité aller et venir en lui, ses tendres baisers sur sa peau. Toutes ces émotions se répercutèrent sur son corps, sa partie intime s'étant relevée. Ses vêtements fins d'été laissèrent transparaître l'attirail peu discret, et c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un demanda à entrer. Japon précipita ses larges manches sur l'endroit gênant, et pria la personne d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'Amérique, le jeune frère d'Angleterre. Il était là afin de régler quelques petites choses, et d'entretenir le commerce avec son nouvel allié. Japon était très embêté. Son sérieux le poussait à régler ses affaires au plus vite, afin de ne pas s'encombrer par de nouvelles pensées, mais sa curiosité demandait quant à elle à savoir si les rumeur sur Arthur étaient vraies. Et l'état de son corps n'arrangeait pas les choses. Amérique s'asseyait en face de Japon, et leur discussion commença ainsi :

-Bonjour America-san. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?

-Oh, je prendrais la même chose que toi Japon, fit Alfred avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, fit Japon en toussotant un peu à cause de la familiarité d'Amérique. Mais venons en au fait, continua l'asiatique en faisant résonner une clochette afin d'appeler sa servante. Où en est le commerce entre nos deux pays ?

-Et bien, je pense que le marché va encore s'améliorer, tes produits sont en train de gagner en valeur dans la bourse, et aussi...

Toute cette discussion étant bien trop compliquée, nous allons l'occulter. Japon trouvait étrange qu'Amérique ne soit aussi sérieux. Il l'avait toujours vu en train de rigoler, ou plaisanter, mais jamais appliqué ou investit pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Il avait même amener des documents, et tout était fait de manière très professionnelle. Les deux pays eurent le temps de boire au moins trois tasses de thé durant cette discussion, vu l'étendue du sujet à traiter. Malgré la longueur de cette réunion, le corps de Japon ne se calma pas, et ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers la rumeur sur Francis et son Arthur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il semblait à Japon qu'Amérique se comportait un peu comme son frère lors des meetings, et ces similitudes firent reprendre les pensées obscènes de Japon dans son cerveau. Ses joues redevinrent couleur pivoine, plus rouges encore que tantôt. Amérique s'interrompit alors.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kiku ?

-S...Si, tout va bien, continue je te prie...

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, ne me mens pas s'il-te-plaît. Est-ce à cause des rumeur qui courent sur mon frère ?

-Euh... Oui, en quelque sorte...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que cet union est quasi impossible, ils s'entendent comme chien et chat !

-Oui, je sais, je fais confiance à Arthur-san, mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si quelque chose ne... M'empêchait d'être rassuré, comme si tout était vrai, qu'il me trompait...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il te tromperait, je te trouve trop adorable pour ça.

-Qu... ?!

Japon ne revenait pas de ce que Amérique venait de lui dire. Lui ? Adorable?! Même Angleterre ne lui avait jamais dit ça. S'il put fondre, il aurait fait sur le champ. Ses oreilles étaient rouges et il enfonçait sa tête entre ses épaules. Amérique caressa doucement sa joue rougies en déclarant « Tu vois ? Quand tu fais ça tu es irrésistible. », ne faisant qu'augmenter la gêne de Japon.

-Et puis, si tu es tellement embêté qu'Angleterre ne t'ai trompé, tu n'as qu'à le faire à ton tour, pour te venger en quelque sorte.

-J... Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, ça ne fait pas partie de mes valeurs !

-Comme tu veux. Mais si tu veux quand même le faire, tu n'aura qu'à me demander.

-Qu...

-Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles, je prends congé. Je suis content d'avoir parlé avec toi, Japon. A bientôt, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !

Et il sortit, laissant Japon seul. Japon était affolé par les paroles d'Amérique. Il lui avait vraiment proposé de coucher avec lui, pour se venger, de son Arthur en plus ?! Il n'y croyait pas. Cependant, l'idée lui semblait... intéressante, même si il n'y aurait pas pensé. De plus, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait prit du bon temps avec Arthur, et son esprit ainsi que son corps étaient en manque.

Une semaine passant et n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de son cher et tendre, Japon commençait à s'inquiéter. Les rumeurs étaient-elles vrai ? Avait-il raison d'angoisser ? Son esprit était scindé en deux parti. L'un désirait plus que tout rester fidèle à son cher Angleterre, tandis que l'autre le suppliait d'appeler Amérique, et ainsi prendre sa revanche sur Angleterre. Mais s'il ne s'était rien passé, et que son cher Arthur ne lui avait commis aucune infidélité ? Mais en même temps... Il ne revenait toujours pas... Et son cœur en souffrait énormément. Depuis bien longtemps son visage rayonnant ne s'était pas présenté devant lui, et... Mais... Le goût de l'interdit était tellement tentant... Pourquoi pas essayer... Son côté sombre devait sûrement parler à sa place. N'ayant jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi téméraire, il prit le combiné qui se trouvait dans son bureau d'une main tremblante, appela la servante en chef, et lui dit que elle ainsi que toutes ses collèges n'avaient pas à le servir aujourd'hui, qu'elles devaient juste s'occuper de la maison, mais que son aile personnelle devait rester au maximum vide. Elles s'exécutèrent, et laissèrent leur maître seul dans ses appartements. Il resta ainsi au moins trois heures durant, à ne rien faire, juste à penser à ce qu'il devrait faire. Devait-il appeler Alfred ? Ou bien devait-il attendre que son Arthur ne revienne vers lui, comme le ferait toute bonne femme envers son mari? Il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, puis dans ses salons, dans son bureau, mais toujours les arguments pour l'une ou l'autre des idées se compensaient, s'égalaient. Il ne savait que faire. Il pensa soudain à l'éventualité qu'il choisisse l'une ou l'autre des deux pensées. S'il prenait la première, il attendrait bien sagement, et il pourrait ensuite, dès qu'Arthur reviendrait, se libérer du poids de son angoisse. Il s'imaginait difficilement la suite, après d'émouvantes retrouvailles. Cependant, lorsqu'il prenait la seconde idée, tout lui vint plus fluidement. Il pouvait même déjà sentir les caresses d'Amérique, il s'imaginait même le visage d'Alfred lorsqu'il arriverait. Sensuel, et énigmatique en même temps. Ne connaissant pratiquement rien sur son éternel rival militaire, il ne pouvait, à regret, s'imaginer la scène plus que charnelle qui se déroulerait sans aucun doute après l'arrivée d'Amérique. Sa curiosité sexuelle avait été piquée au vif. Il voulait maintenant savoir, lequel entre Angleterre et Amérique était le meilleur, avait le plus gros diamètre, procurait les sensations les plus grisantes. Il voulait savoir toutes les différences entre les deux frères. Il rougit intensément, lorsqu'il se rendit compte des choses auxquelles il pensait. Il se sentait tellement honteux... Mais cette honte ne dissimulait pas son désir de « savoir ». Il se tourna vers le jardin, et soupira doucement, tout en prenant le téléphone et en commençant à composer le numéro d'Amérique. Alors que la tonalité sonnait, Japon cru voir une ombre qui passait sur le toit, en réalité un chat, mais qui fit sursauter Japon. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il entendit la voix chaude et virile d'Alfred.

-_Oui, Amérique à l'appareil._

-B... Bonjour Alfred... Euh... J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

_-Kiku ? Non, pas du tout, tu ne me dérange jamais ! Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! _

-Ah... Et bien... J... Je voulais te dire que... Que j'acceptais...

_-Que tu acceptais quoi, Kiku ? _, fit Amérique plein de malice. Il savait très clairement ce que Japon voulait dire.

-Je veux... Je veux bien... coucher... a...avec toi..., fit Japon qui se sentait de plus en plus rouge et tendu.

_-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite._

Et Amérique raccrocha. Japon n'avait qu'une seule envie, rappeler tout de suite et se résigner, mais son envie lui bloquait ses muscles. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger. Il resta ainsi pendant 10 minutes, immobile, attendant simplement qu'Amérique ne se présente à la porte, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Lorsque la sonnerie retentis, Japon se précipita pour ouvrir avant que ses servantes ne le fasse, criant de le laisser ouvrir la porte. Amérique fut quelque peut surprit par l'arrivée si brusque de Japon, celui-ci étant rouge et essoufflé, qui plus est, l'épaule droite à moitié dénudée et sa jambe gauche à vue jusqu'à la cuisse... Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et son visage, tellement... tellement...

-Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là Kiku, tu es tellement... sexy, déclara Amérique alors qu'il observait Japon de haut en bas.

-Je... Merci..., fit Japon alors qu'il baissait doucement la tête.

L'arrivée d'Amérique avait fait envolé ses doutes et ses craintes. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il le désirait. Il le désirait tellement fort que son corps tremblait, et tellement fort, que lorsque Alfred posa sa main sur sa joue, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Amérique quant à lui, n'avait pas pour habitude de voir Japon dans un tel état, et ça l'intriguait beaucoup. Il avait toujours voulu voir un autre visage que celui qu'il présentait toujours, un visage impassible et calme, sans aucune expression ni émotion. Son désir l'envahi à l'instant où il découvrit l'asiatique dans une telle tenue et dans un tel état de confusion, car c'est bien le mot qui traduisait le mieux les sentiments que Japon avait actuellement. Amérique plaqua soudain Japon contre le mur de l'entrée, fermant la porte en même temps, et empêchait Japon de se débattre en retenant ses poignets fermement de peur qu'il ne cherche à se dégonfler et à s'enfuir. Mais Kiku n'en avait aucune envie, il voulait goûter au fruit défendu, le fruit de l'adultère, avec ce magnifique homme qu'était Amérique. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, mais à présent que son visage était proche de lui, il remarquait ses traits fins et agréables, ses yeux si bleus et clairs, ses lèvres si fines...Lèvres que ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les siennes. Il fut surprit pas la douceur inhabituelle d'Amérique, qui habituellement réagissait de manière si brusque et irréfléchie... Il fut envahi d'un sentiment de réconfort et de tendresse, comme s'il était dans un cocon doux et chaud, bien protégé. Amérique relâcha son étreinte petit à petit autours des poignets de Japon, permettant à celui-ci d'entourer son cou de ses bras, le collant peu à peu plus contre son corps échauffé.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si entreprenant Japon, dit Amérique sournoisement au creux de l'oreille de Japon.

-Et cela te déplaît t-il ? ,fit malicieusement Kiku.

-Non, bien au contraire... Ça me fait plus envie de te découvrir, fit Alfred en caressant délicatement la cuisse découverte de Japon.

-Ah ! Ne... ne touche pas ici...

-Hm ? Je ne t'entends pas... Que dis-tu ? ,fit Amérique en remontant sa main sous le kimono que portait Japon.

-N... Non.. Pas si haut... , fit Kiku en tremblant.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne le veux pas, pas à moi... Moi qui te connais si bien..., reprit Amérique en lui léchant l'oreille.

-N... Aaah...

Amérique avait remonté sa jambe entre celles de Japon, appuyant sur sa virilité déjà relevée. Il bougeait la légèrement, faisant gémir son partenaire qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche maintenant. Alors qu'Amérique prenait en main le membre de Kiku, celui-ci déclara entre deux soupirs :

-Pas...pas ici... Allons plutôt dans la... dans la chambre...s'il-te-plaît...

-Ok, montre moi où est-ce alors, répondit Amérique en déposant une bise sur la tempe de Japon.

Amérique prit délicatement la main tremblante de Kiku afin de l'inciter à bouger, puis ce dernier prit la tête et emmena le pas pressant Alfred dans sa chambre. Elle n'était guère décorée, et les seuls meubles qui s'y trouvaient étaient un fûton, ainsi qu'un kotetsu bleu, une petite table avec une lampe en papier et une armoire en bois sombre. Amérique fut surprit de voir cette pièce aussi dénudée et impersonnelle, alors que la sienne était recouverte de posters en tout genre, le désordre y régnait... Il fut ramené à la réalité par Japon qui le regardait, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas, s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Amérique lui sourit tendrement, et l'embrassa à nouveau, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance, et enfin, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Japon frissonnait tellement son envie était grandissante. Amérique défi la ceinture de tissus qui se trouvait sur les hanche fines de Kiku, puis fit glisser le kimono sur le sol, se délectant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Japon mis ses mains sur son corps dénudé par pudeur et par réflexe, surprit de se retrouver ainsi devant Alfred, qui quant à lui souriait de plus en plus. Il fit ensuite doucement basculer Japon sur le fûton, embrassant son cou avec délice. Japon fermait les yeux afin de profiter plus de ces excises sensations. La langue humide et taquine d'Alfred descendait de plus en plus, sur son torse, jouait avec ses mamelons durcis, puis allait plus bas, sur le nombril, et enfin, arrivant au sous-vêtement, Alfred du s'arrêter afin d'enlever le bout de tissus qui gênait sa course. Il releva la tête afin d'observer Japon, qui avait posé ses mains sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses gémissements. Amérique gloussa un peu avant de déposer un baiser sur la hampe de chair de Japon, déjà redressée. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avec Angleterre, alors il était sensible à la moindre caresse, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Amérique. Il léchait avidement le sexe de Japon, qui contenait de plus en plus mal ses gémissements. Alfred changea alors de position, présentant son bas-ventre à Kiku, celui-ci comprenant où son compagnon voulait en venir. Il défit alors doucement la ceinture de son pantalon, et découvrit la verge imposante d'Amérique. Au niveau de la taille et du diamètre, il fallait avouer qu'il dépassait largement son frère aîné. Amérique se savait imposant, c'est pour cela qu'il devait bien préparer son jeune amant. Il commença alors à enfoncer un doigt dans l'intimité de Kiku, celui-ci lâchant un petit cri qui plut fort à Amérique. Japon commençait à lécher le membre d'Amérique, et il fallait avouer que ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Alfred ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

-Juste parce que tu me suce tu es dans un tel état ? De mon côté aussi je peux le sentir, mes doigts sont aspirés en toi...

-Aaaah !

-Mais tu es un peu trop bruyant...

-Pa...pardon...

A ces mots, Japon reprit le membre imposant d'Amérique dans sa bouche, se délectant de la douce sensation.

-Tu es tellement chou... Essayer de contenir tes soupirs en me prenant dans ta bouche.

-Al...Alfred...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiku ? Tu veux un autre doigt en toi ?

-Ou...oui...

-D'accord... Je vais te l'enfoncer doucement, comme une récompense.

-Aaaaaaah... Aaah !

-Tu es tellement humide ici, ça rentre tout seul.

-Aaaaah ! Ne... Ne dis pas ce genre de choses...

-Peut-être que je devrais t'embrasser à nouveau ici..., fit Amérique en prenant le membre de Japon entre ses lèvres...

Celui-ci soulevait doucement ses hanches, quelque peu embarrassé par les doigts d'Amérique qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin en lui, atteignant un certain point...

-Amérique...P...pas là...

-Pourquoi « pas là »? Quand je te touche là, tu n'aime pas ?

-Ce...ce n'est pas ça...

-Alors, où est-ce que ça fait du bien ? Ici ?, fit Alfred, enfonçant un peu plus faisant gémir un peu plus son compagnon, qui retenait tant bien que mal ses bruits. Kiku, reprit Amérique effectuant des mouvements de ciseau en Japon, que dois-je faire ?

-Ce...cet endroit... Aaaah !

-Si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis le...

-Mo...more..., fit Japon dans la langue de son partenaire, voulant l'exciter un peu plus.

-More... of what and where ?, demanda malicieusement Alfred à l'oreille de Kiku.

-I... I want you... inside me...

-Tu veux dire...ici ?

-Aaaaaaaah !

-Regarde... tu te les enfonce de toi-même tellement tu me veux en toi.

-Je...le veux...Aaah... Maintenant...

-Tu es tellement mignon... Mais si je te le donne maintenant... Ne vas-tu pas crier ?

-Alfred... V...Vite..., fit Japon d'un ton suppliant, laçant un regard plein de sens à son amant.

-Ne sois pas si impatient ! Mais... Je ne peux plus me retenir...

Amérique se retourna, se mettant dans le bon sens afin de pénétrer Japon, qui poussait à présent des cris bien plus forts que les précédents. La sensation était tellement agréable et grisante... Il s'accrochait à la chevelure dorée de l'américain, hurlant son nom. Seulement, Amérique posa délicatement un doigt sur la bouche de l'asiatique...

-Chut... Moins de bruit, sinon, on risque de nous remarquer, et je ne pourrais pas entendre les bruits que tu fais...

-Qu...quels bruits ?!

-Et bien...Ceux-là..., fit Alfred en s'enfonçant plus profondément, émanant un bruit chaud et humide.

-Ne...Ne t'arrête pas... Ah !

-Et bien... Dans ce cas, fait moins de bruit...

Pour ce fait, Japon ouvrit ses bras et les resserra autours du cou musclé d'Amérique, l'embrassant tendrement. La langue brûlante d'Amérique explorait chaque recoin de sa bouche avec délice et sensualité. Japon ne pouvait cependant pas se retenir de pousser quelques gémissements exquis. Alfred accéléra le mouvement, et libéra la bouche de Japon afin de lui souffler quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

-Kiku... C'est tellement chaud et serré en toi...

-Aaaah... Al...Alfred...

-Kiku... Est-ce que ça fait du bien ? Est-ce que tu aimes ?

-Ou...Oui...O...Oh...

-Moi aussi je me sens réellement bien... Mais je vais aller un peu plus vite maintenant. Ou veux-tu que je m'arrête ?

-N...non...

-Bien, mais je ne vais plus m'arrêter maintenant...

Amérique s'enfonçait à présent en Japon plus profondément, emplissant son anneau de chair jusqu'à la garde, et beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Les bruits qui s'émanaient étaient humides et visqueux, et Japon se resserrait de plus en plus autours d'Amérique sentant la vague de jouissance se rapprocher peu à peu, rendant le plaisir plus intense pour les deux partenaires.

-Alors Japon...Ah... Comment te sens tu ?

-Hm...Ah ! N...Non !

-Tu veux dire, juste ici ?, fit Alfred en touchant le point sensible de Japon.

Celui-ci lâcha alors un gémissement et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Amérique reprit alors possession des lèvres de Japon, tout en continuant de toucher l'endroit où le plaisir fut le plus intense. Sentant qu'il allait venir, il prévint son partenaire, qui déclara à son tour jouir bientôt. Alfred se redressa soudain, et se mit droit, prenant Japon sur ses jambes, lui donnant toujours des coups de bassins en lui. Il finirent par jouir ensemble, dans les cris de Kiku. Le sentiment qui les avait balayés en même temps les envahissait, passait par chaque vaisseau, par chaque pore de leur peau mouillée... Alfred se retira doucement de Kiku, s'étendant ensuite à ses,côtés. Celui-ci s'était blotti doucement aux creux des bras musclés d'Alfred. Ce dernier embrassa doucement la tempe de Kiku.

-I love you, Kiku...

-Qu...

-Since the first day I met you. You are my sun and my happiness. I love you so much...

-Mais... Je..., dit doucement Japon en baissant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner ta réponse maintenant. Je te laisserais autant de temps que tu veux.

-Merci...

-Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller...

Amérique se leva soudain, et commença à se rhabiller, sous le regard incompréhensif de Japon, posant juste délicatement sa veste sur ses épaules dénudées. Pourquoi partait-il aussi vite alors qu'ils venaient de faire passionnément l'amour ? Alors qu'Alfred allait sortir de la pièce, Kiku l'étreignit de derrière, le priant de rester un peu. Amérique déclara simplement que s'il restait là, il lui sauterait sans aucun doute dessus. Japon le laissa alors partir, interloqué par la déclaration d'Alfred.

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis que Japon et Amérique avaient laissé libre court à leurs pulsions. Ils ne s'étaient revus depuis, et Japon était dans un état de dépression très important. Il avait osé tromper Angleterre, avec son petit frère en plus ! Il ne savait pas où il en était avec ses sentiments non plus. Il aimait très fort Angleterre, et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout lui semblait plus radieux. Mais... Amérique lui semblait bien plus... Attirant, et il lui semblait qu'il l'aimait plus que son frère aîné... Mais il s'était dit que ce n'était que de l'amour physique... Seulement, il y avait toujours l'odeur d'Amérique, flottant dans l'air tel un parfum exquis et aphrodisiaque. Il lui semblait que ses douces mains lui parcouraient tout le corps, qu'il était en lui, il en rêvait même la nuit, mais l'image d'Angleterre lui revenait toujours à l'esprit. Toujours il culpabilisait de l'avoir ainsi trompé, trompé sa confiance, briser son amour... Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. A tout prix. Il lui donnait rendez-vous l'après-midi même dans un parc non loin de sa demeure.

-Hm... Angleterre ?, commença Japon, brisant le silence.

-Allons Kiku je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Arthur, fit l'interpellé en prenant la main de Japon dans la sienne.

-O...Oui... Arthur, j'ai … J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

-Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose d'important...

-Oh, je t'en prie commence alors.

-Non, vas-y...

-Je t'en prie, commence.

-Aaaah... Ce n'est pas agréable à entendre, soupira Arthur.

A ce moment, le cœur de Kiku s'accéléra. Allait il lui dire qu'il l'avait bel et bien trompé ? Ou qu'il savait pour lui et Amérique ? Son cerveau était en panique, et il en tremblait.

-Je... Toi et moi, ça peut plus continuer...

-Qu... Quoi... ?

-Oui, je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça...

Japon n'en revenait pas... Alors... Il le quittait ? Pour de vrai ?

-M...Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? , répéta t-il en commençant à pleurer.

-Je... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette personne aussi m'aime. Je t'aime aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, mais c'est plus fort avec lui...

-Laisse moi deviner... France ?, murmura Japon la voix éteinte.

-Qu... Comment le sais-tu ?

-Oh... Ça n'a pas d'importance..., dit doucement Japon. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement souffrir. Sa poitrine lui serrait et en même temps semblait être transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles.

-Je... Je suis désolé..., s'excusa Arthur doucement, voyant la tristesse de Japon.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave... Je suis heureux pour toi..., mentit-il.

-Et... Et toi, qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

-Je... Ce n'est pas du tout facile à dire...

-Je ne me fâcherais pas... Promis... Parce que j'ai encore autre chose...

-Je... H...hier... Amérique est... venu chez... Chez moi …

-Et...?

-Et bien... Comme ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait l'amour toi et moi... et bien … Voilà..., dit Japon en baissant honteusement la tête.

-Ah... Moi aussi je l'ai fait...,fit Arthur un peu honteux.

-Avec Alfred-san ?!

-N... Non, avec... Francis...

-Ah... Mais... Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que tu ne reste avec moi ?

-Non, je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi tout en sachant que j'en aime un autre, et je ne veux pas te faire du mal... Tu comprends ?

-Oui... Mais... Tu me fais déjà mal..., dit Japon dont la voix commençait à se transformer en sanglot.

-Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie..., fit Angleterre en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Malgré la demande d'Arthur, les larmes montaient aux yeux de Japon. Celui-ci était immensément triste. Il aimait vraiment fort son compagnon, mais lui ne l'aimait plus comme avant. Il s'était bien douté de son éloignement avec ses absences longues et répétées, et la rumeur n'avait rien arrangé. Souhaitant garder son honneur jusqu'au bout, Japon se libéra de l'étreinte d'Angleterre, et, s'inclinant humblement, lui souhaita à lui et à Francis tout ses vœux de bonheur, puis partit sans rien rajouter. Il essayait de retenir au maximum ses sanglots ainsi que les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux sombres. Il hâta le pas dès qu'il fut à l'abri du regard d'Angleterre, voulant rentrer à tout prix et le plus rapidement possible chez lui. Une fois le pas de la porte franchi, ses servantes eurent à peine le temps de l'accueillir qu'il courant jusqu'à sa chambre, s'enfermant à double tour. Il laissa là ses larmes couler comme bon leur semblaient. Sa gorge laissa échapper quelques sanglots, bien dissimulés dans les tissus de ses vêtements qu'il avait placé sur sa bouche. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça se passerait ainsi. Il pensait que tout rentrerais dans l'ordre, qu'ils s'aimeraient comme avant, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve que tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé n'était que chimère, mais il avait beau se pincer le bras, il restait toujours là, seul, dans sa chambre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne sortit pas de sa chambre durant une semaine. Il n'acceptait aucune visite. Le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait -étrangement- c'était lorsqu'il sentait la veste qu'Amérique lui avait laissé. Il avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait près de lui, le rassurant, l'enlaçant... Qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'en réalité.

Japon n'appréciait plus rien. Il ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, se contentait de dormir toute la journée, et lorsqu'il était réveillé, il se baladait simplement dans sa demeure, le regard vide et lugubre, ne pensant à rien. Puis, lorsqu'il finissait sa ballade, il retournait dans sa chambre, et se glissait dans son fûton, fourrant son nez dans la veste chaude d'Alfred. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à cette journée, ce jour où il confia son corps et son âme à Amérique. Ce jour où son intimité fut prise d'assaut par un autre qu'Arthur... Il avait l'impression de ressentir la virilité d'Amérique en lui, faire des aller-retours incessants en lui. Il se sentait honteux de repenser à ce genre de choses... Mais ses pensées étaient également occupées par Arthur, son cher Arthur... Il ne l'aimait plus... Il était partit, l'avait laissé, il était partit. Il ne reviendrait plus vers lui, il ne retournait plus chez Japon, pour le retrouver le soir dans son lit, à l'étreindre jusque tard dans la nuit, et lui susurrer des mots doux, des mots d'amour dans sa langue si merveilleuse, sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau, son odeur légèrement boisée dans les narines... Ses larmes reprenaient leur course lente sur ses joue creuses et humides, et il replongeait sa tête dans la veste d'Alfred.

Ce manège dura pendant un mois. Japon ne savait pas comment il faisait pour encore être capable de se lever le matin depuis le temps où il était resté enfermé. Personne ne venait le voir, ses servantes faisant respecter les ordres de son maître. Il s'était habitué à la solitude, et passait ses journées à contempler, le regard vide, son jardin, ou simplement à ne rien faire dans sa chambre. Sans réfléchir, ni penser. Son poids avait grandement baissé, et il se sentait comme vidé de ses forces. Il portait à présent en permanence la veste d'Amérique même s'il avait trop chaud avec. Il se sentait protégé, comme entouré par une armure, et que plus rien ne pourrait lui faire mal à nouveau.

Alors qu'il se levait, comme à son habitude, avec nonchalance, et qu'il s'apprêtait à bailler, Japon entendit la voix d'une de ses servantes près de sa porte. Trop près, il avait ordonné qu'aucune d'entre elles ne s'approche de sa chambre...

-N... Non ! Le maître ne veut pas recevoir de visite pour l'instant ! Je suis désolée, mais vous devriez repasser plus tard ! ,faisait la servante un peu affolée.

-Laisse-moi passer, je dois absolument le voir ! , fit une voix familière, beaucoup trop familière.

C'est alors que surgis Amérique à la vue de Japon, le visage empourpré de colère, mais aussi de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux clairs. Japon ne savait pas où se mettre, étant donné qu'il venait de se lever et donc qu'il n'était pas du tout présentable, mais aussi parce qu'il portait la veste de celui qui avait pénétrer dans sa chambre, ou plutôt déboulé dans sa chambre.

-Kiku, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, fit Amérique d'une voix dure et en même temps chagrinée.

-Servante, que personne ne vienne dans mes appartements et ses environs. Et aucune excuse ne sera acceptée.

-B...Bien maître, fit la concernée en quittant la pièce la tête basse.

-Kiku... Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! , dit Amérique après qu'un long silence ne se soit installé dans la pièce.

-Il se trouve que -peut-être n'en as tu pas entendu parler mais j'ai rompu avec celui que j'aimais le plus au monde, répondit Japon, une pointe de sarcasme dans ses paroles, et que par la même occasion, j'ai appris qu'il me trompait depuis des mois, continua t-il en commençant à se lever pour se saisir de ses vêtements.

-Je... J'étais au courant..., balbutia Amérique en observant les mouvements gracieux du corps de Kiku, uniquement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement et de sa propre veste.

-Et bien, pourquoi pose tu donc la question alors ?

-Je suis venu te dire la vérité à propos de ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois...

Le cœur de Japon fit un bond sourd dans sa poitrine, se remémorant soudain l'après-midi d'étreinte qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il se souvenait très bien de la sensation de leur corps entremêlés, de leur peau se frottant l'une contre l'autre... Tout lui revint en mémoire comme si tout cela venait de se passer, quelque secondes auparavant.

-C'était aussi une sorte de canular ? Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague ? Tu sais, Alfred, je suis prêt à tout entendre maintenant.

-N...Non, c'était sincère..., marmonna à nouveau Amérique, le cœur battant juste parce que Japon l'avait appelé par son prénom. En vérité, Angleterre m'avait révélé qu'il allait rompre avec toi, et j'ai ensuite prit l'initiative de venir, et d'essayer de te séduire, afin qu'après la rupture tu ne te sente pas seul, que tu sache qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment.

-Je ne pense pas que je serais à nouveau capable d'aimer qui que ce soit, répondit Kiku d'un ton glacial, faisant taire les battements de son cœur.

-Japon... Je suis sûr que tu en es capable... Lorsque nos corps étaient connectés, j'ai pu ressentir de l'amour dans tes actes, dans chaque paroles, dans chaque mot... Alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es incapable d'éprouver de l'affection.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, alors que tu n'es pas à ma place ! Je... Je ne …

-Je t'aime Kiku...

-Que... Hein ?

-Je t'aime, je t'adore, je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours...Je ne sais pas comment te le faire comprendre, mais je t'aime comme un dingue ! Je t'aime depuis tellement de temps, je n'en compte même plus les mois, les années !

-Alfred... Tu... Tu as trop bu... C'est ça ? Tu es en train de délirer ?

-Oui ! Je deviens fou, fou d'amour pour toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ?!

-Je ne veux plus blesser les gens ! Tu as vu comme j'ai facilement trompé Arthur ? J'ai bien vu qu'il était triste quand je lui ai annoncé que je l'avais trompé.

-Oui, peut-être, mais toi, tu avais l'air brisé, trahi. Je t'ai vu. Une telle déception dans ton regard... Et ton visage au bord des larmes... Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte à quel point tu l'aimais. Ne l'as-tu jamais remarqué ?

-Je... Je... Bien évidemment que je l'aimais ! C'est normal non ?!

-Tu l'aimais plus que ça. Tu l'aimais vraiment. Tu l'aime toujours d'ailleurs.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai tourné la page mainte...

-Arrête de te mentir ! Arrête de ME mentir !, s'énerva Amérique, des larmes prêtes à couler. Tu l'aime encore ! Et tu t'enferme dans ton mensonge en croyant que c'est terminé, que tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui ! Pourquoi tu serais resté enfermé ainsi pendant plus d'un mois si tout était mort en toi ?! Hein ?! Explique-moi !

-Ce n'est que de la fatigue..., fit Japon en détournant son regard du visage furibond d'Amérique. Rien que... De la fatigue...

-Non. Tu regrette. Tu te dis que tu n'aurais jamais du m'appeler, que tu aurais du tout faire pour le retenir auprès de toi. Qu'il soit encore à tes côtés aujourd'hui.

-Arrête... Ne dis plus rien je t'en supplie..., murmura Japon, la voix s'éteignant à cause de ses sanglots.

-Kiku, oublie le. Il l'a déjà fait. Il est déjà passé à autre chose. Il est temps que tu fasse la même chose.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas !, cria soudain Japon en pleurs. Je lui ai donné tout l'amour dont je disposais, et je ne suis pas parvenu à le garder... Comment pourrais-je... Comment puis-je...

-Japon... Ne pleure plus tout seul dans le noir, dit doucement Amérique en prenant Kiku dans ses bras. Je suis là, tu peux pleurer sur mon épaule, mais plus tout seul... Je serais toujours là pour toi... Mon aimé...

-Al...Alfred... C'est tellement dur..., pleurnicha Japon en se blottissant contre lui.

-Je sais. Je sais. Arrête d'essayer d'aimer, et laisse toi te faire aimer... Laisse-moi t'aimer...

Amérique releva délicatement le visage de Kiku rougi par les larmes, et captura ses lèvres tremblantes en un doux baiser. Oui... Il avait raison... Japon devait faire son deuil, et laisser ce passé si douloureux derrière lui, pour continuer à vivre et à respirer. Il lui faudrait du temps certes, mais il y arriverait. Et il accepterait ce plein d'amour que lui apporterait Alfred, ses baisers, ses étreintes, ses caresses, ses mots d'amour... Et ils vivraient une belle histoire, pareille à celle des plus beau contes de fée. Quittant les lèvres douces d'Alfred, Japon leva son visage vers celui d'Amérique, celui qui à présent occuperait toute sa vie. Il le savait au fond de lui, qu'il serait là pour lui, mais il était encore un peu tôt pour lui, s'engager à nouveau lui faisait un peu peur. Il posa sa main sur la joue humide de larme d'Alfred, la caressant doucement, puis déposa un baiser sur celle-ci en murmurant « Merci, et... Désolé. ». Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, faisant sourire à son tour Amérique. Ils passèrent les jours suivant ensemble, parlant de qui faisait le plus mal à Japon, à savoir Angleterre, afin que toutes les peines ne soient évacuées et qu'elles ne reviennent jamais. Les yeux de Kiku restèrent longtemps rouge et humides durant cet après-midi, mais lorsque le soir arriva, il s'endormit facilement, ce qu'il ne lui était arrivé depuis plus d'un mois, ses narines emplies de l'odeur rassurante d'Amérique, accompagnée de sa chaleur protectrice. Japon était heureux de pouvoir enfin l'avoir à ses côté, et ne plus être obligé de tenir serré contre lui sa veste abandonnée.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, et Japon put enfin voir la lumière, grâce à Amérique qui restait patient, et attendait que Japon ne s'ouvre à lui peu à peu, restant à ses côté, lui apportant son soutient et sa chaleur. Ils apprirent le mariage prochain de France et Angleterre, ce que redoutait Amérique, et contre tout attente, Japon s'y rendit le cœur léger, accompagné de son cher et tendre Alfred. Le soir même, Japon offrit enfin son corps tant attendu à Amérique, qui comprit qu'il était enfin guérit, et qu'il était à nouveau capable d'aimer, et d'être aimé, sans craindre d'être blessé, ni de blesser. Leur nuit d'amour dura jusqu'au petit matin, et ils ne prirent le temps que pour faire une courte sieste pour ensuite reprendre l'expression de leur sentiments de la plus simple des manières. Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur longue vie, celle dont ils avaient tant rêvé, celle qui paraissait presque idyllique pour tous les autres en quête de leur âme sœur. Cette vie longue et heureuse, de pouvoir se construire, vivre et mourir auprès de sa moitié.


End file.
